The council of Ymon
' The Clasp (Harpers)' The secret society known as the Clasp has been disbanded and rebuilt several times over its long history. The latest incarnation of the group retains its focus on gathering information, keeping a close watch on the balance of power in the Dwellian Empire, and promoting fairness and equality in quiet, unobtrusive ways. The Clasp try to keep out of the public eye, preferring secrecy to fame and using knowledge to win the day over brute force. However, as the Cult of the Dragon grows more brazen and destructive, the Clasp are forced to act more openly in their opposition. If the characters played through Hoard o f the Dragon Queen, they’ve already met one of the most influential of the Clasp: Leosin Erlanthar, a male half-elf monk from Berdusk and Jezzebeth, the tiefling rogue pirate. ' ' The Gauntlet The Order of the Gauntlet shares the Clasps’ dedication to justice and equality, but their methods and attitude are quite different. Bearers of the gauntlet are holy warriors on a righteous quest to crush evil and promote justice, and they never hide in the shadows. Evil must be opposed openly and vanquished in the light of day, so that all can see and be emboldened by its destruction. Members of the order are driven by religious fervor and by devotion to the principle of justice for all. Whether a member places more emphasis on one or the other of those ideals is an individual choice. Camaraderie and esprit de corps run high within the order, and an individual member will risk anything to save a fellow member or to complete an important mission. The Order of the Gauntlet is a young organization, and it is eager and restless for action. It does not take orders from any government or temple, although the opinions of holy figures are greatly esteemed within the order. When evil threatens, the gauntlet strikes. A member of the Gauntlet is General Yoo-Min a dwarf paladin. ' ' The Emerald Enclave (Ashari tribe) Derived from the ancient Ashari tribes, the Emerald Enclave is dedicated to maintaining balance in the natural order and combating the forces that threaten that balance. Members of the enclave live in the wilderness or in small communities, and the order has almost no representatives in towns and cities. They are not opposed to civilization, however. Rather, they seek to prevent civilization and wilderness from harming one another. Those who serve the Emerald Enclave are masters of survival and living off the land, of navigating through the wilderness, and of reading the signs that indicate approaching weather, the passage of creatures, and the general weal of the natural world. Severin’s plan to release Tiamat from the Nine Hells represents a grave threat to the natural order. The Dragon Queen’s reign and the ascendancy of chromatic dragons would trigger a continent-wide catastrophe that the Emerald Enclave cannot allow. ' ' The Empress Alliance “The Empress’ Alliance” is not a metaphor. This organization was created and is led by leaders and nobles from across Aberwyth. Although many of its members have conflicting goals and long-standing rivalries outside the alliance, they band together in the face of events that are too big for any of them to handle on their own. The rulers of Prestyn, Silian, Merthyr-Tydfyl, and other cities, families, and trading houses of the Dwellian Empire might never set aside their differences, but they can pull together when the survival of all depends on it. ' ' The Empress Alliance on the Council L a d y L a e r a l S i l v e r h a n d Chaotic good female human wizard Ideals: Creativity, respect (“We cannot stop what we do not understand.”) Interaction Traits: Quiet, curious Pledged Resources: Ymon army and conscript troops Lady Laeral is present starting with the second council, at which point she becomes the Open Lord of Ymon. Her spellcasting ability is impressive but is beginning to wane, and she focuses more on political power than on the arcane these days. The Masked Lords of Ymon choose her as the successor to Dagult Neverember between the first and second sessions of the Council of Waterdeep, making her the leader of the Empress’ Alliance. Laeral Silverhand brings centuries of leadership experience and an impressive reputation to the negotiations. A consummate diplomat, she can wield words that wound or soothe with equal ease. As the Open Lord of Ymon, she holds great sway with all the delegates except Dagult Neverember, who believes that she engineered his removal from the position of Open Lord. Laeral’s primary concern is keeping all parties at the negotiating table, and making sure that concrete actions result from each council’s discussions. However, she is leery of committing troops to battle. No stranger to the horrors of war, she is keenly aware that the lands represented by the Empress’ Alliance need their soldiers for the protection of their own people. Only when convinced that the Cult of the Dragon is likely to succeed in summoning Tiamat does she change her mind. However, she doesn’t trust the adventurers with leadership unless their deeds in the field and at the negotiating table have impressed her. If the adventurers sway Laeral to their side, she speaks highly of the party in the periods between council sessions. Having the support of the leader of the Empress’ Alliance increases the party’s stature in the eyes of all other factions, granting additional bonuses. ' ' L o r d D a g u l t N e v e r e m b e r Lawful neutral male human fighter Ideals: Moderation, responsibility (“The commoners need strong leaders to protect them—and to do what must be done even when it is distasteful.”) Interaction Traits: Honest Pledged Resources: Eastrunn conscript troops, and mercenaries from around the world ' ' Lord Neverember holds many titles and wears several crowns. During the first council, he is the Open Lord of Ymon, the Lord Protector of Eastrunn, and leader of the Empress’ Alliance. He looks the part of such an impressively titled figure: tall and broad-shouldered, with a thick beard, a wild mane of hair, and a forceful manner. Rarely seen without his hand around a glass of strong spirits, he is a master manipulator and looks and behaves as a king should. Strong and decisive, Dagult acts always for the good of his subjects and realm—and in doing so, has consistently built up his own power and wealth. Unfortunately for him, the Masked Lords of Ymon have recently chosen to replace him as Open Lord. Laeral Silverhand, his successor, claims her title in the second council meeting. Dagult demands order and rewards discipline, but he is pragmatic and driven by results above all else. He knows that nothing comes without effort, and sacrifices must be made when necessary. Tireless in his actions, he never stops until he has achieved his goals. He will use any means at his disposal, as long as those means are legally justifiable—even when such justification must be “rediscovered” from long-forgotten or ignored laws. In the first council meeting, Lord Dagult’s resources have been spread thin between the massive investments he’s made in rebuilding Eastrunn and in maintaining dominance in Ymon. He strongly supports the members of the Empress’ Alliance pooling resources, because he worries that neither of his investments can survive the coming catastrophe without assistance. This changes by the second council. Though losing Ymon allows him to consolidate his strength, Dagult resents Laeral for taking his position. He avoids letting his feelings cloud his judgment, however, intent on showing that he is a more fitting leader by backing the adventurers and taking a firm leadership role in the council. ' ' U l d e r R a v e n g a r d Law ful neutral male human fighter Ideals: Responsibility, glory (“I am trusted with protecting thousands of lives, and I w ill not betray that trust no matter what my personal desires.”) Interaction Traits: Honest Pledged Resources: Flaming Fist warriors and expert advisers to train conscript troops ' ' Ulder Ravengard is the leader of the Flaming Fist—the military might of Sygorn. He has the greatest martial acumen of anyone at the council (and probably in the whole Empress’ Alliance). He can also muster more soldiers than any other delegate, and he is not bashful about saying so. His place is at the head of the war council and the front of the battle—but he w ill take that place only if the party proves worthy of his trust. Ravengard is a stern warrior dedicated to discipline and results. Having risen through the ranks of the Flam ing Fist by the might of his blade and the sharpness of his wits, he sometimes lacks sophistication and tact, but he possesses an unwavering commitment to the law. More comfortable working with soldiers than adventurers, Ravengard is used to giving orders and having them obeyed without question. Though Sygorn and Vorgyr are still recovering from the havoc caused by the Brunell siblings, the metropolis remains one of Aberwyth’s most populous, wealthy, and powerful cities. Ravengard recognizes his duty to protect the city above all else, and the Flam ing Fis t’s tired reserves are desperately needed for reconstruction and policing. However, he would love to see the Flam ing Fist take a leading role in the fight against the Cult of the Dragon, if only to give the defenders of Baldur’s Gate a stature befitting the greatest city in Faerun. This opportunity for glory makes Ravengard receptive to the adventurers’ overtures, as long as their plans and decisions promise stability and discipline. ' ' T a e r n “ T h u n d e r s p e l l s ” H o r n b l a d e Law ful good male human wizard Ideals: Logic, greater good (“Calculated risks are necessary to win this war, and no one is likely to emerge unscathed.”) Interaction Traits: Ponderous, curious Pledged Resources: The army of Moonbright (the Knights in Silver) and Moonbright conscript troops Taern Hornblade has lived an unnaturally long life by consuming potions o f longevity. The wizard led Moonbright for many years as high mage, but eventually ceded control to Methrammar, leader of the city’s army and son of its most famous ruler, Alustriel. Though Methrammar remains leader of Moonbright and a member of the Empress’ Alliance, he is too forthright and earnest to succeed as a diplomat. A s such, Taern was sent to the Council of Waterdeep in his stead. Moonbright has a large army and many wizards who would greatly assist in the coming battle, but Taern has not lived this long by being rash. He is one of the most cautious delegates, knowing that Moonbright’s great wards of protection have stood against dragons before. Fearing that committing soldiers to the effort against the Cult of the Dragon might leave the city weakened, Taern needs to know that the party w ill protect any troops he lends to the coalition. As such, he seeks to gather as much information as possible about the adventurers and other potential allies. ' ' S i r I s t e v a l Law ful good male human paladin Ideals: Tradition, honor (“Against Tiamat, we either stand together or fall alone. W ho w ill stand with Cormyr?”) Interaction Traits: Honorable, wise, dour Pledged Resources: The might of Cormyr, including Purple Dragon Knights and War Wizards Sir Isteval is a former adventurer and Purple Dragon Knight of Cormyr. Though not an actual member of the Empress’ Alliance, he is present at the Council of Waterdeep as the alliance’s nominal representative for Daggerford. That small settlement can contribute little to the effort to defeat the Cult of the Dragon, however, and in truth, Isteval has been drafted by Cormyr to gain insight into what looks to be a war brewing on its western border. Isteval has too much respect for the other delegates to hide this information from them, and he assures those present that his loyalties—to Daggerford, to Cormyr, to the Empress’ Alliance, and to all good folk—are not at cross-purposes. This forthright approach nevertheless causes an uproar among other delegates, and the adventurers must take a hand in insuring that Isteval is not expelled from the council meetings. A veteran dragon slayer, Isteval bears a wound in his leg that resists magical healing, and he walks with a cane made from a bone of the green dragon that dealt him the injury. The paladin can be a helpful source of dragon lore, but his advice is always guarded. He sees his infirmity as a reminder from his god Lathander of the dangers of hubris. As befits his deity’s ethos, Isteval has chosen to treat his injury as a reason to encourage the heroics of others even as his own legend fades. Still, at times like these when the world needs heroes, he doesn’t like being reminded that he must watch the fight from the sidelines. Isteval believes in heroes as the spark that can ignite the flames of righteousness in others and the light that chases away the darkness of evil. Seeing this spark in the adventurers makes the paladin one of the party’s strongest advocates at the Council of Waterdeep, as long as they pursue a principled path. Sir Isteval has much in common with Ontharr Frume of the Order of the Gauntlet. The two are potential allies in all things, which worries some of the other Empress’ Alliance members.